


Lang Lebe Der Tod

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Lang lebe der Tod - long lives death himself.Death has been a constant companion for Eiji ever since Ash had passed and Sing can't watch on much longer.It's time for Eiji to learn how to deal with his emotions.





	Lang Lebe Der Tod

**Author's Note:**

> don't be fooled it's just self-indulgent smut with some angst/comfort elements  
> hehehe

Sing would never forget that image. Pale skin, a tired body sprawled out on then sheets. Gasps and moans, the sound of despair hanging in his voice.

Long raven locks, that loose ponytail caught between the pillows, a shy hand down his own pants with Ash's name hanging from his lips. A steady rhythm, slow and weak.

 

_ Eiji Okumura, 28 years old. _

_ Professional photographer and the personification of his guilt. _

 

Hidden behind the comfort of Eiji's door, merely a gap revealing to Sing what the other was doing in bed. He felt bad for looking, each alarm system in his head telling him to turn and leave. He couldn't.

 

Eiji's free hand clawed into his pillow, his back arching as his legs winced beneath the sheets.

Sing could feel Buddy's cool nose brushing against him, a silent whine.

 

"Don't rat me out!" he hissed in a whisper and as his attention returned to Eiji.   
  


He had already stopped.  
Scared over being found out, he hid in the hallway.  
Silent sobs.  
It hadn't been the first time Eiji was unable to unwind like that. Not that Sing purposely sought out to spy on his friend...  
It was always the same. Eiji would start slow, almost shy. There'd be Ash's name over and over again until Eiji's soft moans were drowned out by sobs.  
No climax, no chance to unwind. Forever caught in the cool and distant embrace of his deceased lover which kept him tense forevermore. Sing decided it was for the best to go on about his day as he heard Eiji call out to Buddy who immediately pushed open the door to console his friend.

...   
  


A minute of uncertainty, a hesitant knock.

 

"Eiji?"

 

Sing stepped into the room, a mug of coffee in his hand as he approached his friend who was still curled up under his blanket.

 

"Good morning, Sing..."

 

"It's twelve already...One of those days?"

 

A silent nod.

 

Sing had always thought Eiji had recovered quite well but of course, even the strongest person would need a break from being strong from time to time and so even Eiji had his down days. He still remembered the other's first days back in america, crying for hours and hour and even after tears had dried already, his sobs would echoe through his head.

He remembered how he collapsed, caught between weeping and breathing, hyperventilating as his mind tried to process. Those cries haunted Sing up until today. Although Eiji had pulled through most of it already, his body remained weak, his mental state unstable.

Sing took place next to Eiji, sitting at the edge as he leaned against the headboard.

 

"I brought some coffee..."

 

"Thank you."

 

As Eiji sat up a little to accept the mug, he leaned against Sing for a moment. The warmth of someone's body against his own a sensation he had long forgotten. Sing's hands brushed through those raven locks, a few loose strands pushed behind the other's ear.

Buddy only gave a soft whine of agreement as he flopped to the other side of Eiji. It was Sing's turn.

Humming silently, Sing kept massaging Eiji's scalp, held him close, one long arm wrapped around that skinny frame.

 

"You cried again..."

 

Another nod.

 

Sing gently pushed Eiji's head a little closer, tightly against his chest. He could feel how tense his weak frame was.

Silence reigned between them. Sing rested his head on Eiji's, who was still leaning against him, sipping on his coffee every now and then.

Sing's hands wandered from Eiji's head, to his shoulders, down to his back, massaging bits and places of his friend as he never once let go of him.

Buddy had started snoring at one point which gained them a chuckle.

 

"Can I be indecent for a moment?"

 

Eiji gave him a curious look, uncertainty ruling in his eyes.

 

"You don't have to answer but... You're struggling, right? To unwind, I mean..."

 

"I am not sure I follow..."

 

They had switched to japanese at some point. Eiji had taught him on one hand, on the other Sing always wanted to surprise Eiji. Wanted to make him feel a little more like at home in this foreign country that took everything from him. Youth, innocence, his first love.

All these things that were taken from Eiji had turned into a dagger of guilt in Sing's chest and he'd do anything to even it out a little.

 

"N-Not wanting to sound like a creep but... I saw you earlier... And the other day too..."

 

"Sing, are you implying you spied on me?" Eiji chuckled at how red Sing's face had turned.

 

"I-It's not like that! Not like that a-at all!"

 

"It's okay, Sing. It's okay."

 

Although embarrassed, Eiji forced a chuckle. Sing had learned how to read him, just like he had learned how to read Ash back then.

Normally uncomfortable to talk about such intimate matters, Eiji found it incredibly easy to open up towards Sing.

 

"It hasn't always been like that... but lately whenever I do it, Ash's face pops up in my head... It's like he's touching me, like I can feel his skin against my own... It's pathetic I know, but in these moments it so easy to imagine he's still alive, that I can feel his warmth... And whenever I am close, whenever I start to feel really good, I remember reality, as if it's a punishment for not going to see him myself..."

 

Sing listened carefully, waiting in silence before he could speak again. His heart almost dropped as he parted his lips, ready to offer Eiji some help.

 

"If Ash can't do it, maybe I can..." he started a little shy, "Would you... Would you like to try it again?"

 

It was evident, Eiji struggled to find words.

 

''You don't have to voice an agreement...'', Sing leaned in closer from behind, ''Just tell me to stop and I will.''

 

Both his hands started to stop caressing Eiji where he was touching him, slowly moving down along his body.

That old, washed-out shirt he was wearing soon to be pushed up to reveal pale skin. Frail and fragile porcelain under Sing's rough fingers, Eiji had lost so much weight.

He felt him wince for a second, a chuckle lingering behind those lips.

 

''What? Are you ticklish?''

 

No reply, just a chuckle.

Eiji was too busy clinging onto his mug for dear life.

Sing observed for a moment, halted to see any sign of distress.

There wasn't.

 

''W-Wait-''

 

Eiji turned to face him, placing the mug on the nightstand.

 

''I-I am scared.''

 

''Should I stop?''

 

Dark eyes lingered at him from behind those thin glasses, lose strands of hair hanging into his face as he blushed.

 

''I am scared I'll think of Ash again.''

 

…

''That wouldn't be fair of me...''

 

He lowered his head, a hint of shame in his eyes, close to tears.

 

''Eiji.''

 

Sing's hand wandered to touch his chin, lifting it up so they'd be eye to eye.

 

''I'll make sure you can't think of Ash then.''

 

Their lips met suddenly. Suddenly enough for Eiji to be pushed back by that little amount of force Sing was actually using.

Buddy looked up as Eiji's back hit the mattress, interest in what was going on easily lost again as he saw that they were messing around.

Sing's broad frame towered above him, a veil of safety to his mind.

Eiji almost couldn't hold up with the passion of Sing's lips ravishing him, there was no time to linger on thoughts.

There was Sing – and only Sing.

 

Goosebumps snuck over his skin as he could feel cool digits under his white button-up shirt, trailing their way up to his chest as he was still busy fighting Sing's tongue.

A sweet little whimper escaped him, causing the other to stop.

 

''Am I too rough?''

 

Eiji dismissed his question in a silent, japanese curse, muttered under his breath as he avoided his gaze.

Sing chuckled. Who of them was older now?

Going back in for another deep kiss, Sing had notably slowed down.

Big hands tracing Eiji's ribs, carefully brushing over that fragile ribcage of his. A pause to let him breathe.

Sing pulled back a little, hands fidgeting with the buttons of Eiji's shirt to reveal that smooth chest he had been feeling up the past minutes.

Pressing a kiss in the middle, trailing up and down, teeth softly grazing.

A familiar tension rising in Eiji's lower abdomen already.

Feathery kisses paired with a mix between gentle and more forceful bites spread across the photographer's chest, one of his hands caught between Sing's short hair.

 

''S-Sing~'' he mewled.

 

''That's right, keep focusing on me.''

 

Sing's voice was low, merely a whisper as his focus turned back on his friend's body. More gentle kisses, teasing bites onto those pink and perky nipples.

One particularly rough bite drove a sharp moan out of Eiji, high-pitched and louder than anything he had heard from the photographer in those past years.

The more Eiji arched his back, the closer he could feel himself to his relief and yet...

 

''Look at me Eiji, say my name.''   
  


It was Sing's voice that had finally rung through to him, caught between his legs, those slender thighs framing Sing's adult face.

Eiji hadn't noticed the moment his friend had wandered down between his legs, hadn't noticed how he had unwrapped his member from its tight cloth prison.

His cheeks flushed even redder as he faced Sing, watched him take his cock in without a sign of hesitation.

 

''Sing!''

 

Eiji threw his head back, body spasming as his vision went white for a moment.

White wings unfurled, that weight on his shoulders finally lifting.

There were tears in his eyes, ready to fall any second as he covered his eyes.

Sing stopped, keeping a steady rhythm using his hand.

 

''No, Eiji. You're with me. Look, I am here.''

 

Sing's words were all he needed to pry his hands from his face, propping himself up as he finally regained a little more control over himself.

One hand got tangled in Sing's raven hair again, the other still propping him up as his friend continued to pleasure him.

 

''I-I am...close...'' he managed to whisper between hitched breaths and soft mewls.

 

He kept focusing on Eiji, on each reaction from his body as his tongue eagerly did its work. This wasn't about him after all.

Sing bathed in those soft sounds Eiji made, had dreamed about them every now and then ever since they had first met.

 

''Sing...''

 

Eiji bit into the back of his hand, head falling back as he felt his own body spasming again. Was he shaking?

There was that blinding light again, a vision covered in white nothingness. Feathers. The weight of the world falling off his shoulders.

 

''It's okay.''

 

Sing's words sounded like Ash's for a moment.

 

''It's okay, I got you, Eiji. _You can let go now._ ''

 

He wiped his mouth, a slightly bitter aftertaste as he came up from between Eiji's legs, ready to wrap his friends in his arms again, holding him close.

 

''I am right here, Eiji.''

 

Out of breath, his hair a mess from tossing his head around, glasses almost falling off the bridge of his nose.

Eiji needed a moment to find himself back in the present, save and sound in Sing's strong arms. There were tears again.

 

''S-Sing...''

 

_ ''It's okay, don't cry.'' _

 

Long fingers wiped some of those tears.

 

''Or cry if it makes you feel better.''

 

Eiji was worn out, all this tension being released all of a sudden, it had taken a toll on him. Still breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, Eiji clung to his friend's shirt and between muffled sobs and tired chuckles, he muttered a silent _''Thank you.''_

 


End file.
